Pentagon Memorial
This is a new article. As such is has been set to unassessed. The '''Pentagon Memorial', located just southwest of The Pentagon in Arlington County, Virginia, is a permanent outdoor memorial to the 184 people killed in the building and on American Airlines Flight 77 in the September 11, 2001 attacks (not counting the hijackers aboard the plane). Designed by Julie Beckman and Keith Kaseman of the architectural firm of Kaseman Beckman Advanced Strategies, the memorial opened to the public on September 11, 2008. Early memorials In the aftermath of the 9/11 attacks, an impromptu memorial was set up on a hill at the Navy Annex, overlooking the Pentagon. People came to pay respects and place tributes. One month after the attacks, 25,000 people attended a memorial service at the Pentagon for employees and family members; speakers included President George W. Bush and Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld. Bush remarked, "The wound to this building will not be forgotten, but it will be repaired. Brick by brick, we will quickly rebuild the Pentagon." The American flag that hung on the Pentagon, near the damaged section, was lowered during the service. America's Heroes Memorial Opened in September 2002 after Pentagon repairs were completed, the America's Heroes Memorial and chapel are located where American Airlines Flight 77 crashed into the building. The memorial includes a book of photographs and biographies of the victims. It also includes five large black acrylic panels: one displays the Purple Heart medal awarded to military members killed in the attacks, another shows the medal given to civilians, two back wall panels are etched with the victims' names, and a center panel shows tribute statements. The small chapel, located in an adjacent room, has stained glass windows with patriotic-themed designs. Design and construction The Pentagon Memorial was constructed from a design by Beckman and Kaseman of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, with design support from Buro Happold, that was chosen following a design competition. To honor the 184 victims, 184 illuminated benches have been arranged according to the victim's ages, from 3 to 71, in a landscaped plot. Each bench is engraved with the name of a victim. The benches representing the victims that were inside the Pentagon are arranged so those reading the names will face the Pentagon's south facade, where the plane hit; benches dedicated to victims aboard the plane are arranged so that those reading the engraved name will be facing skyward along the path the plane traveled. About 85 paperbark maple trees are planted on the memorial grounds. The Pentagon Memorial Fund, Inc. has a goal of raising $32 million. The construction of the memorial is estimated to cost $22 million, with another $10 million set aside in an endowment to provide maintenance of the memorial. As of May 2007, $13.8 million had been raised for construction of the memorial. Donations include $250,000 from American Forests towards planting trees at the memorial, and $1 million from the government of Taiwan. Construction began on June 15, 2006. By November 2006, site excavation, re-routing of existing utility lines had been completed, and water lines laid for the fountain pools. By May 2007, the foundation of the perimeter wall was built and concrete pilings poured for each bench. Dedication ceremony The Memorial was dedicated and opened to the public on September 11, 2008. President George W. Bush called the memorial "an everlasting tribute to the 184 souls who perished." Over 20,000 people attended the dedication ceremony, including past Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Michael Mullen, and Secretary of Defense Robert M. Gates.http://www.defenselink.mil/home/features/2008/0708_memorial/index.html Retrieved 2008-09-11. It was opened to the public at 7 p.m. in a separate ceremony with a music performance by the Navy Band and the Sea Chanters Chorus. SFC Peter George Lentz unveiled the first bench in dedication to the 184 lives lost in their memory. Operations The Memorial is open 7 days a week year-round. The National Park Service anticipates the memorial will attract more than 2 million visitors per year. The memorial is protected by the United States Pentagon Police. Anniversary events in the background]] To commemorate the anniversary each year, an American flag is hung on the section of the Pentagon hit by Flight 77. At night, this section of the building is lit up in blue lights. For the fifth anniversary, a "Tribute of Lights" display included 184 beams of light from the center courtyard shining into the sky. Anniversary events also include the America Supports You National Freedom Walk, which has been held on Sundays. The walk starts at the Lincoln Memorial and ends at the Pentagon. The Arlington Police/Fire/Sheriff 5K Race is held on Saturdays, around the anniversary, with the course going through part of Crystal City and through the Pentagon grounds. Memorial services are held on the anniversary of 9/11 at the Pentagon, with one service in an auditorium at the Pentagon for employees. A smaller service is held at the memorial site for family and friends of victims killed at the Pentagon on 9/11. Gallery Image:Indoor pentagon memorial.jpg|America's Heroes Memorial Image:Start of Pentagon Memorial construction ceremony.jpg|Dedication ceremony marking the start of construction on the Pentagon Memorial Image:Pentagon blue lights.jpg|Pentagon lit up for 9/11 sixth anniversary Image:Pentagon chapel.jpg|Pentagon chapel Image:Pentagon Memorial dedication 2008 Crowd.jpg|Crowd at the dedication ceremony on Sep 11, 2008 Other 9/11 memorials .]] *Arlington National Cemetery has a five-sided granite marker inscribed with the victims' names. Unidentified remains recovered from the Pentagon are buried there. *Flight 93 National Memorial, Shanksville, Pennsylvania (under development) * , New York City (under construction) References External links *Pentagon Memorial Website *Pentagon Memorial Virtual Tour *Pentagon Force Protection Agency *Pentagon Memorial Fund *CNN Story on Pentagon Memorial Design Competition *From the Inside Out: Sept. 11 Memorialized - DefenseLINK News Category:September 11 attacks memorials Memorial